


If I Could Walk on Water

by apple_pi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's a little skittish around John but he doesn't think about why, doesn't think about John's eyes as they wheeled the body away. John on Earth isn't the same as John on Atlantis anyway, there's no use in - in thinking about it, no use in wondering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Walk on Water

Rodney doesn't say anything else about it. What else is there to say, really, and anyway they're back on Atlantis, back in real life. With Radek and Simpson and the rest around him in the labs, Sheppard and Teyla and Ronon in the mess at breakfast, Sam calm and efficient at the daily staff meetings. With all that and more work than ever to do on the Replicator code, the short time on Earth feels like a dream. Rodney's a little skittish around John but he doesn't think about why, doesn't think about John's eyes as they wheeled Wallace's body away. John on Earth isn't the same as John on Atlantis anyway, there's no use in - in thinking about it, no use in wondering.

The skittishness wears off, fades as day melts into days, the steady round of work and working out and meals and sleep calms Rodney. He e-mails Jeannie (she'll receive them on the new computer he bought for her, dammit) and complains to Keller about the neckache he always seems to have (she tells him to stop hunching over his computer, which - what?) and although Rodney doesn't break up with Katie, he doesn't seek her out. When he finds himself in bed with Sheppard (again) it's not a surprise; when he find himself leaning over him, pinning him, staring into his flushed face for answers - that's a surprise.

"How far?" Rodney hears himself ask. "How far would you go?" Sheppard's beautiful under him, stretched out like artwork, one leg drawn up with his big, thin hands clutching at the covers as he sweats and shakes, turns his head blindly away.

"I don't -" Sheppard says, and rocks his hips up, down. Rodney's got two fingers inside him, tight and slick with lube, and when Sheppard moves like that, he's fucking himself on those fingers. Sheppard's cock is hard, a long curve of want, lifted tight to his belly, flushed and heavy with desire, wet at the tip: little smear of fluid rubbed onto the hair on his stomach, sticky and gleaming as he shifts, arches, wants.

Rodney leans down and ghosts his lips over John's ear, lets John's spiky, sweaty hair brush his face. Closes his eyes. "What would you do to save - to keep me? Any of us," Rodney murmurs, a stumbling rush as he shoves his fingers in hard, shifts his fingertips deep inside John's body, back and forth, back and forth. "You - what you did to Wallace. If you'd do that, then what -" Rodney closes his eyes, speaks softly against John's temple. "What would you do?"

John twists, squirms, panting open-mouthed, lips red, eyes clenched shut. "Anything," he says, hoarse and loud, "I'd - everything." He turns his head, presses his open mouth against Rodney's jaw. Arches and comes with a pained, choked-off noise. His come shoots out in uneven spurts as his hips jerk helplessly up; Rodney feels his muscles clamp and release, tighten and relax.

Rodney slides his fingers out; rolls over onto John and drags his legs open and up, kneels between those lean, hairy legs and shoves himself home, hands looped under John's thighs. John is boneless and loose, chin tipped back and chest dappled with his own come, breathing hard as Rodney thrusts and thrusts, John's body tight around his cock, lax and pliant under him. Rodney fucks him hard and fast, hips pistoning with quick, wet slaps against the cradle of John's hips, John's spread-out, fucked-out, blissed-out body under his as Rodney closes his eyes and just - does this, gives himself over to it.

"You'd do the same thing," John breathes, and his hands skate over Rodney's skin, restless and light.

Rodney opens his eyes, sees John looking at him, gleam of utter remorselessness from beneath half-lidded eyes. "Yes," Rodney grunts, and that's all it takes - he curls around John, comes and comes and comes, hard enough that his vision goes grey and every muscle locks up for just an instant, shuddering and tight, hard, sharp pleasure sparking through his veins.

He slumps over John, arms going limp so John's thighs slide down around his waist and he's half-dislodged from John's body. "Come on," John murmurs, and his hands guide Rodney down, half atop, half beside John on the narrow bed. "There you go."

Rodney lies there for a few minutes, getting his breath back, one hand splayed over John's steady-beating heart. There's warm sweaty skin and chest hair and come under his palm, sticking to his fingers, but he doesn't really care. He stares over the topography of John Sheppard, looking at the wall and the window beyond him, not really seeing them. "We're so fucked up," Rodney sighs after a while.

John slides one hand up his own body and laces his fingers with Rodney's, still on his chest. "Yeah," he says, and there doesn't seem to be much else to say.

"You wanna get something to eat?" Rodney ventures after even longer.

"Sure," John says, but neither of them moves for a while.

~*~

 

**Come On Get Higher**

_I miss the sound of your voice  
Loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet  
Perfect words that you said_

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
Make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Pull me down hard  
And drown me in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Tag for SGA 4x09, "Miller's Crossing." Title from Matt Nathanson's "Come on, Get Higher," lyrics at the end.


End file.
